


Observations

by alldafandomz



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Luke is the best wingman, M/M, it's just a great happy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldafandomz/pseuds/alldafandomz
Summary: A little thing I wrote for someone in exchange for a playlist. Ian and Jeff love to watch each other, but they both won't act on it. Luke's had enough of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> to the person I wrote this for: you're hella rad.  
> to everyone else: this fandom ruined me and I hope you enjoy this
> 
> this is my first published work, so I hope people enjoy it!

Ian was an observer. He was on the quieter side, and he gave off a sort of “leave me alone” vibe (not _intentionally_ , of course, but oh well). This was...odd, considering the company he kept. The Hidden Block club was known throughout the entire school for being the rivals of the ever-popular Normal Boots club. Ian often found that his popularity helped him in certain ways, primarily because he had a ton of connections. Ian knew everything about everyone, and he saw no harm in picking up additional information from others by watching them.

For example, Hana. From the moment he saw her, he knew that she would be something special. And lo and behold, she got in with the most popular boys that had ever attended Asagao within DAYS of arriving at the school. Ian also had a feeling she would put up a pretty damn good fight in the tournament as well, though he hadn’t lost since he arrived. Needless to say, Ian kept a pretty close eye on her.

But Ian’s favorite person to watch was Jeff. Jeff, with his sunny eyes and cheerful smile, Jeff, with his competitive yet friendly attitude. Jeff, with his desire to always strive to be better. Jeff, with his new cute girlfriend.

Ian knew he was fucked, that of _course_ Jeff was straight, dumbass, but he couldn’t help it. Jeff was his, and all he wanted was to tell people that. But for the moment, the only thing he could do was watch. Little did he know, Jeff was watching him too. Though Jeff always seemed wrapped up in one thing or another, he always had an eye out for Ian.

Ian, with his dry wit and sarcastic smile. Ian, with his heavy yet shimmering eyes. The way his earrings twinkle under any type of light and the way his rare laughs illuminate the room. Ian, who seemed to be spending a lot of time with that new girl recently… It wasn’t that Jeff didn’t like _her_ , it was that he didn’t like her spending time with Ian. He didn’t really understand it, but it made him… jealous. So he threw himself into a new relationship and kept Ian to the corners of his vision. Never forgetting, but never acting.

After a few weeks of this newly realized sexual tension, Luke decided he was done with this shit. And if Luke wanted something, he made it happen. So, through the power of rich private school boy magic, he set up the perfect plan and waited for the perfect moment to put it in place. Which, fortunately, happened pretty early on. Asagao’s volleyball team had been on track to become #1 in the region, so one of the girls on the team was throwing a party. Of course, the Hidden Block club had been invited. It took Luke about 3 minutes to convince Jeff to go. Ian, on the other hand…

“I’ll go… when hell freezes over.”

“But Ian…,” Jeff whined, “I thought you were my friend.”

“You would actually have to drag me there. That’s the end of it. Done.”

The evening of the party came. Luke didn’t have to drag Ian there. No, he had to carry him there. “Oh, the things I do for my friends,” he muttered, causing Ian to cuff him across the back of the head. Jeff was already there when the duo arrived, sulking and drinking something pink out of a red cup. Upon seeing Ian, he grinned and scurried over to him. “Hey man! Great to see you here!”

Luke had ~conveniently~ disappeared by this point, leaving Ian to resolutely stare anywhere but at Jeff, and for Jeff to think of a way to start a conversation in a natural way when out of nowhere-

“Oh heeyyy there Jeff!” PBG sidled up to them, looking like a cat with a mouse. “Luke told me to fetch you. There's something he wanted you to see upstairs?”

Ian raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. “And he's not going to show us himself _because_?” PBG pointed to a back corner of the room, where Luke had already set up what appeared to be beer pong. Sighing, Ian begrudgingly stood up straight and began following PBG, who had already began moving towards the stairs. However, Jeff momentarily held back. 

There was something odd about PBG’s expression. He almost seemed to be… laughing? No, that couldn’t be right. Jeff shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and trotted along after Ian. With Jeff’s slightly buzzed thoughts floating every which way, and Ian's irritations causing him to ignoring where they were going, they both had no idea anything was going on until PBG pushed them both into a hall closet. As he locked the door, he laughed and said, “Luke’ll come get you guys out by the end of the party. Work yourselves out, please. For all our sakes.”

The silence that followed was probably the most awkward thing Ian had ever sat through. He could practically feel Jeff’s nervous heartbeat pulse in the surrounding air. Finally, finally, Jeff cleared his throat. “I… I made a mistake. In that girl. That I dated. Briefly. That I broke up with at this party.”

Pause. Then a sharp inhale. “Ionlydidit to... to... to make you jealous.”

Ian's eyebrows shot up. This was an unexpected development that he wasn't too upset with. “Wait, really? That's not a joke?” Jeff shook his head, flush deepening on his face. Ian gaped for a second, then sighed. “That was kind of an asshole move, buddy. Don't use people.”

“Yea, well…,” Jeff mumbled. “You were spending so much time with Hana, I just thought-”

“Wait. You seriously don't know?” Silence from Jeff. “I'm gay, man. I thought everyone knew that.” More silence. Then a soft thunk indicating Jeff’s head banging against the door. Ian immediately felt himself get nervous. Was Jeff ok with this? Wait-hadn't Jeff said he dated that girl to make him jealous? What did that even mean? Ian's mind was racing, but before he could start voicing his questions Jeff had leaned in towards him.

He was close. Very close. So close Ian could feel the soft tickle of Jeff’s breath, so close he could see the way Jeff''s pupils were slightly dilated.

Another pause. The two boys could practically see the tension cracking in the air.

Then Ian closed the gap. For a fleeting moment, he thought he had made a mistake. But then Jeff shifted forward, climbing clumsily into Ian’s lap, giggling nervously as he broke away. Ian only smiled and pulled him in again. Jeff sighed into Ian’s mouth, a smile quirking at his lips.

___________________

Luke knocked quietly at the closet door several hours later. “You two decent? It's time to head back.” No response. Luke unlocked the door, pulling it open slowly. He glanced inside, then smiled.

Jeff was shirtless, and he was sprawled across Ian's lap, sound asleep. Ian looked up at the sudden light, grinning when he saw Luke. Luke rolled his eyes but smiled in response, gesturing that it was time to go. Ian nodded, indicating that he'd be right out. Smirking, Luke closed the door again, keeping it unlocked this time. All in all, it was a pretty successful party by Luke’s standards.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <D


End file.
